Nuestras últimas vacaciones
by Briita-Roggers
Summary: Bridget Lupin, hermana de Remus y amiga de Lily Evans nos narra las últimas vacaciones de los merodeadores. La familia Lupin junto a la Potter, se van a una casa de campo. No se me dan bien los resumenes, una oportunidad por favor.


PRÓLOGO

Toda nuestra historia se desenvolverá en las vacaciones de Verano. Yo estaba en el club de campo, pasando las fiestas allí, con mi familia. No se por dónde comenzar esta historia, por eso, contaré todo desde el principio.

Provengo de una familia adinerada, lo cual me vino bien cuando era pequeña, ya que tuve todo lo que quise. Lo malo de todo esto, es que pasaba más tiempo con los criados que con mis padres. Mis padres son: Emily y Albert Lupin. Conocidos en mayor parte del mundo muggle. Junto con los Potter son unos de los mayores peces gordos del ministerio.

Aunque mis padres se llevan muy bien con los Potter, yo no aguanto a James Potter y sus amigos. Excepto a uno, que por suerte o por desgracia, es mi hermano mellizo, Remus.

Emily Lupin, mi madre, es la mujer más bondadosa del mundo, intenta pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo y con mi hermano, aunque por desgracia, su trabajo le ocupa mucho tiempo y, cuando llega a casa, se le nota que está muy agotada.

Mi padre, Albert Lupin, también es muy cariñoso y agradecido. Siempre está repitiendo que se siente muy orgulloso de sus hijos. Y yo, por supuesto, me siento orgullosa de tener un padre como el mío. Mis padres más o menos, tienen la misma edad, se llevan un par de años de diferencia.

Ahora voy con mi hermano, es uno de los más inteligentes del colegio al que voy. La verdad es que tengo que admitir que tiene un físico admirable. Lo único que le sucede es que tiene un problemilla. Cuando teníamos 5 años, un hombre lobo le mordió, y desde aquella, una vez al mes, se convierte en uno. Gracias a Dios, por ahora nada ha pasado y lo lleva bien.

Desde que éramos bebés siempre hemos estado muy unidos, y esa unión comenzó a ser más fuerte cuando entramos en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería (el mejor colegio del mundo).Desde aquella, a parte de mi hermano, comenzó a ser mi mejor amigo. No quiero admitirlo, pero le quiero. Mi hermano, a parte de su gran físico, os puedo decir que tiene el pelo rubio… cenizo… Los ojos de color miel y tiene un atractivo destacable.

Ahora viene la descripción de mi perro. Por desgracia lo veo poco tiempo, ya que no me dejan llevarlo a Hogwarts. Es un Cocker Spaniel marrón y se llama Simba. Lo adoro, lo quiero mucho. Mis padres me lo regalaron en un cumpleaños, cuando tenía 6 años.

Por último, porque veo que os estoy aburriendo con mis explicaciones, quedo yo. Supongo que a estas alturas ya os habéis preguntado mi nombre. Pues es muy sencillo, mi nombre es Bridget, aunque mis amigos y la gente que me conoce bien me llaman Bri. Yo soy rubia, un poco más que mi hermano. Tengo los ojos un poco más oscuros que él, marrones normales. Mis amigas me dicen que tengo buen físico, pero la verdad es que yo no lo veo así.

En estos momentos, mi hermano y yo estamos en séptimo curso, por lo que tenemos diecisiete años. Mayores de edad en el mundo mágico. Aunque los dos ya podemos conducir, no tenemos coche.

Nuestros padres nos dijeron lo del viaje hace una semana. Ya teníamos planes para las fiestas, con lo que, estos planes, en principio, no nos hacía ninguna gracia, íbamos obligados.

El día anterior nos llamaron a los dos al salón. Cuando estábamos todos allí, comenzaron las explicaciones.

-Tenéis que entenderlo hijos- comenzó a decirnos nuestro padre.

-Es la única oportunidad que tenemos de pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones juntos. A los dos nos han dado vacaciones en el trabajo y así por fin podremos estar un tiempo con vosotros.

-Mamá, pero… ¿van los Potter?- pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Si cariño, James y los señores Potter irán al club de campo.

-¡Pero no es justo! Entiéndeme, Remus se podrá divertir con Potter mientras que yo, me aburriré como una ostra- dije poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Su padre se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Bueno… si es así…- dijo- dile a tu amiga…-se quedó callado.

-¿Si?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Puedes decirle a tu amiga Lily que venga con nosotros-terminó su madre.

-¡Gracias!-grité emocionada. Corrí hasta ellos y los abracé con fuerza-. ¿Sabéis que os quiero?- mis padres se rieron. Miré a Remus, el cuál, también estaba sonriendo. Lily también era su amiga.

-Voy a llamarla, tiene que decírselo a su padre. Estaba mal porque tendría que pasar las vacaciones junto a su hermana y su novio.

Corrí hacia mi habitación, donde tenía un teléfono de línea propia. Ya os dije que era de familia adinerada.

Lily era mi mejor amiga desde el primer día que pisé Hogwarts. Esa pelirroja me robó el corazón de forma amigable. Se convirtió en alguien como lo era Remus, mi mejor amiga y hermana. Era muy divertida y cuando estaba con ella, nos lo pasábamos tan bien que, hiciésemos lo que hiciésemos, el tiempo pasaba volando. Era cariñosa y amable, pero perdía la paciencia con Potter. La verdad es que no me extraña, la persigue a todas partes haciéndose el chulito y pidiéndole una cita. Como muy bien dice ella, tiene el ego más grande que el propio Hogwarts.

Recuerdo aquel primer día de Hogwarts como si fuera ayer. No conocía a nadie de allí excepto a mi hermano y a Potter, que de aquella, aun no me caía tan mal. Más bien al contrario, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Todo cambió cuando conocieron a Black, Sirius Black. La verdad es que ya de aquella no tenía el físico nada mal, y la verdad, es que fue mejorando con los años. Ahí está la única parte buena de ese gandul.

Black tenía unos padres de los que nadie tiene ganas de hablar (está claro que son mortífagos). Sin embargo él salió diferente, todas las generaciones de Black fueron a Slytherin excepto él y un tío que es muy majo. Pero vamos, aunque sea distinto a los padres, es insoportable. No puedo hablar cinco minutos con él sin acabar mal. Pues eso, que Potter y Remus, conocieron a Black ya en el tren. Yo iba con ellos, pero hubo un incidente.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?- preguntó Potter.

-¡Claro!- contestó Black sonriendo (ya de aquella su sonrisa era deslumbrante).

Pasó mi hermano y Potter, pero cuando iba a pasar yo…

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- dijo él.

-¿Sentarme?

-El paso se lo he dado a ellos, a ti no. A demás, chicas no.

Me levanté cabreada, ¿qué se creía ese tipo al que ni siquiera conocía? Lo miré con mala cara y luego tuve la intención de irme.

-¡Espera!- dijo mi hermanito-. Es mi hermana, si se va ella, me iré yo.

Entonces le sonreí, en ese momento el moreno miró a Remus perspicaz.

-Esta bien… Que se quede si quiere. No me importa- dijo de mala gana.

-Tranquilo Remus, mejor me voy, no me apetece estar con alguien tan desagradable, pero tu quédate si quieres- él sonrió, mientras James veía toda la escena callado.

-Pues hazme el favor, pásatelo bien- me dijo sentándose al lado de James.

-Y vosotros- contesté marchándome de allí.

Entonces me puse a buscar un vagón vacío. En uno, dos dándose el lote, en otro, dos que estaban con unas pociones, en otro había gente peleándose… Fui pasando uno a uno los vagones, hasta que solo me quedaba el último por mirar. Entonces me fijé en que solo había una chica. Una chica que parecía normal. Entonces abrí la puerta del vagón.

-Perdón, es que no quedan más sitios libres decentes. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunté algo cortada.

-Por supuesto, siéntate aquí- me dijo sonriendo-. Este es mi primer año aquí y no conozco a nadie. Me llamo Lily Evans- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Bridget Lupin lista para ser su amiga!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Bueno, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Eso, que estaba llamando a Lily.

Pi…Pi…Pi… Que raro, tardaba mucho en coger el teléfono. Pi…

-¿Si?- preguntó la voz áspera de Petunia al teléfono.

-¿Está Lily?-pregunté.

-Espera un momento. LILYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!! Mueve tu culo gordo hasta aquí!!!!!! Es para tiiiiii!!!! Y termina pronto porque estoy esperando una llamada de Vernon!!!!- se escucharon los gritos de Petunia al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya voy!!!- gritó Lily desde lejos. Después de un rato cogió el teléfono-. ¿Si? ¿Quién es?

-¡Hola pelirroja!- contesté esperando que ya se diese cuenta, ya que prácticamente era la única que usaba el teléfono.

-¡Bridget! ¿Alguna novedad?- contestó con alegría.

-¡Muy buenas noticias!- contesté sin dejarla continuar, tenía prisa en contárselo, sabría que le encantaría la idea-. Mis padres me han dicho si quieres venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros- terminé con una sonrisa poco marcada.

-¿Si? AAAAAAhhhhhhhh!!!- se puso a gritar.

-Lily, me estás asustando, te me empiezas a parecer a las sin cerebro pijas de Hogwarts.

-Es que si te digo la verdad, me pasaría una semana completa con Potter antes de quedarme con mi hermana en casa- contestó sin pensar.

-Pues menos mal que lo dices. Al igual que vas tu, irá Potter con sus padres- contesté con miedo en la voz a su reacción. Pero para mi sorpresa.

-Ah, vale, pero por lo menos me desharé de mi hermana.

-¿¿QUUEÉ?? ¿Tú, Lily Evans estás diciendo que no te importaría pasar todas las vacaciones con Potter? Hija mía… tienes fiebre?- pregunté sorprendida por su respuesta.

-En serio Bri, ¡mi hermana me tiene loca!- contestó ella con gravedad.

-¡¡Lillian!! ¡¡Te he dicho que Vernon me va a llamar!! Cuelga de una vez- los gritos de Petunia retumbaban en toda la casa.

-Ya voy pesada- Lily también sabía gritar-. Bri cariño te tengo que dejar, la pesada de mi hermana va a acabar conmigo. Te llamaré luego para decirte si mi madre me deja ir. Besos guapa.

-Besos…- y así terminó la conversación.

Se alegró mucho, sabía que su madre no le diría que no a ir con ellos. Entonces dio un pequeño salto. Bajé a junto mis padres y les informé de la situación. Y luego me fui a ver a Remus. Estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro.

-¡Hola chaponcete!- saludé al muchacho.

-Hola enana- dijo despegando la cabeza del libro.

-Que manía con llamarme enana. Sólo naciste cinco minutos antes que yo. No tienes derecho a cantar victoria todavía.

-Ya… ¿qué, Lils va a ir?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-En principio si, iba a preguntárselo a su padre, pero me dijo que si. No creo que tenga problemas para convencerlo- contesté yo sonriendo.

-A ver si tiene suerte- entonces fui yo la que me reí-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Es gracioso, una vez hasta llegué a pensar que Lily te gustaba- le dije fugazmente, como quien la cosa no quiere. Entonces me sorprendió la reacción de mi hermano, el cual, se puso colorado. -¿¡Te gusta Lily!?- pregunté casi gritando.

-No seas tonta hombre- cada vez estaba más rojo. Yo empecé a cantar entonces una melodía tipo "A remus le gusta Lily, a Remus le gusta Lily…" no te calles te vas de mi cuarto- dijo en tono cabreado.

-Bueno vale… Que aburrido eres…- dije parando de cantar y cambiando la expresión de la cara, pero no aguante mucho tiempo callada.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- al ver lo de la mesa la curiosidad se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- me contestó irónicamente.

-¿Los deberes? ¿aun?- el chico parecía culpable-. Remus, han pasado dos semanas, a estas alturas normalmente ya los tendrías hechos. Yo los terminaré en un par de días.

-Acabo de empezarlos ahora, no debía haberlo hecho, lo se, pero…- estaba desesperado.

-Tranquilo fiera… Todos sabemos lo listo que eres, por que te tomes un descanso de vez en cuando no pasaría nada eh?

Eso era otra cosa que tenía Remus, a veces bueno pero otras veces obsesivo. Nunca dejaba las cosas para última hora. Si le quedaba alguna cosa sin hacer, cosa que casi nunca ocurría, loqueaba tanto que los profesores nunca le decían nada. Normalmente, los deberes los hacía el mismo día que los mandaban. En vacaciones, ya los tenía todos hechos a la semana de acabar las clases, y eso que eran demasiados. Bueno, demasiados para mi punto de vista, según él, aquello era instructivo.

Tengo que decir, la verdad, yo tampoco era nada mala en los estudios, al igual que Lily, yo era muy buena estudiante. También sería por la influencia de tener una amiga como la mía, pero sobre todo, la influencia de tener en casa a una persona como lo era mi hermano.

-Bueno chico, tenemos que ir a comer, ahora ese viajecito ya me empieza a gustar más. Espero que no vaya tu amigote, ya tengo suficiente con que vaya uno.

-¿Qué te pasa con Sirius?- preguntó sin entender-. Ya desde la primera vez que le viste lo empezaste a odiar.

-Sería por mi culpa- le contesté de mala gana-. ¿O es que no te acuerdas cómo me trato nada más llegar al tren?

-Eso no deberías tenérselo en cuenta, mujer. Sirius es un buen amigo, seguro que si lo conocieras mejor, os llevaríais bien- me dijo esperanzado.

-¿Qué te tomaste hoy? Mira no creo que eso pasase, y si llegase a pasar… que no es posible que yo me lleve bien con ese… ¿cómo decirlo? Con ese idiota, creído que se cree el mejor y único en el mundo, el mundo se estaría acabando.

OoOoOoOoO

Lo malo de tener una línea propia en tu habitación, es que tienes que correr cuando te suena el teléfono. Así fue ese mismo día por la noche, antes de coger el teléfono creía saber quien era, pero los humanos también pueden equivocarse.

-¿Ya sabes la respuesta?- pregunté ilusionada.

-¿La respuesta a qué?- preguntó una voz masculina.- Boh, da igual. Lupin, ¿está tu hermano?- era James Potter el que estaba hablando. Estuve a punto de colgarle el teléfono directamente, pero a veces puedo llegar a ser muy curiosa.

-¿Qué le quieres?

-No es de tu incumbencia- me contestó atrozmente.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas a él?- estaba cabreada.

-Ya lo he hecho, ¿o crees que soy idiota?

-¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?- dije irónicamente.

-Bueno, ¿está tu hermano o no?- tenía ganas de decirle que no, pero mi hermano no tenía la culpa, a demás parecía impaciente, aunque… ¿cuándo no lo estaba?

-¡Remus!- grité- ¡Ven un momento por favor!- mientras esperaba a que mi hermano llegara, decidí divertirme un poco.

-¿Sabes Potter?- me intentaba hacer la interesante.

-¿Qué…?- contestó el chico de mala gana.

-Gracias a Dios voy a ir acompañada al club de campo.

-Y a mi que…- dijo alargando la e. De repente pareció darse cuenta de lo que quería decir-. ¿Va a ir Lily?-me pareció ver como se le iluminaba la cara. Es curioso como puede cambiar la entonación de un chico cuando le hablas de algo de lo que está interesado.

-¿Y a ti que…?- le contesté yo haciéndole burla.

-Si que me importa, si que me importa- dijo rectificando.

-Ah, habértelo pensado mejor, ahora ya llegó Remus- dije sacando el auricular de mi oreja-. Dile que no sabes si viene- mi hermano solo asintió con la cabeza ante este susurro.

-¡Bridget! ¡Bridget! Si que me importa- se oía la voz de Potter a través del teléfono.

-No soy Bridget.

Entonces me reí con ganas, decidí quedarme allí a escuchar por si pasaba algo interesante, a demás era mi habitación. Remus me miraba sonriendo mientras escuchaba a James.

-No lo se- contestó entonces dejándome adivinar lo que le había preguntado el otro chico-. A mi tampoco me lo dirá, a demás sabiendo que es para contártelo a ti- siguió recalcando el chico a su amigo.

-Ni aunque me lo pidas por favor, James. Bridget no me lo va a decir- Remus seguía sonriéndome. "Está obsesionado y desesperado" dijo moviendo los labios. A lo que me reí más fuerte todavía-. Si, esa risa ha sido la de ella- quitó el teléfono de la oreja y se dirigió a mi-. Quiere hablar contigo.

Cogí el teléfono y respiré hondo para no echarme a reír. Miré a Remus y le hice una señal para que esperase, ya que no pensaba tardar mucho. El aceptó y se quedó allí, entonces, volví a colocar el aparato en el oído, preparada para escuchar un ruego o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

-¿Va a venir?- intentó él en un tono rogativo, aun sabiendo que no se lo iba a decir, pero quería intentarlo.

-No se… ¿tu qué crees? A demás, ¿para qué lo quieres saber? Si sabes que no tienes ocasión Potter- me burlé de él.

-Venga Lupin, no seas subnormal y dime si va a venir o no- se había picado, pero en el momento que oí esa palabra salir de su boca, un terrible recuerdo me llegó a la mente. La rabia se apoderó de mí en ese momento.

-¡Potter! ¿Por qué iba a saberlo una subnormal y gilipollas como yo que casi no sabe pronunciar palabra?- le contesté dolida. Remus me miró sin comprender lo que pasaba. Nunca le había dicho el por que James y yo habíamos dejado de ser amigos. Y ahora tampoco era momento para contarlo.

James se había quedado callado. Supongo que se había dado cuenta de lo que hablaba. Aun así, se quedó callado. Entonces unas pequeñas lágrimas querían escabullirse de la prisión de mis ojos, pero intenté detenerlas.

-Bridget…- James estaba sorprendido. En ese instante, me dio tal ataque que no le dejé terminar la frase, yo ya había colgado. Pegué un grito de rabia.

-¡Si quieres hablar con él lo llamas desde tu teléfono- le grité a mi hermano intentando retener esas lágrimas, pero era imposible, un par de ellas empezaron a desfilar por mis mejillas hasta caer en el suelo. Tenía que descargar mi rabia con todo, y mi hermano estaba a mano, así que debía sacarlo de mi tortura y ponerlo a salvo.

Agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, no sin antes echarme una última mirada de apoyo. La única que estaba al corriente de lo que había pasado era Lily, y fue ahí cuando empezó a odiar todavía más a ese engreído.

Entonces, en cuanto cerró la puerta, no aguanté más, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que llorar. ¿Por qué me iba a poner tan mal por algo que había ocurrido hace años? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo así? ¿Por qué no le había dicho a mi hermano la clase de amigos que tenía? Tal vez sería porque sabía que en realidad a él si le querían. Habían hecho mucho por mi hermano y su licantropía.

Se derramó mi última lágrima, no me iba a comer más la cabeza, pasaba de Potter y de Black. Cuando esto ocurrió, empezó a sonar de nuevo el teléfono. ¿Quién sería ahora? De verdad que escogían un momento… Descolgué el teléfono lentamente. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¡¡¡Briii!!!- ahora sí que era ella- ¡Mi padre me ha dicho que si! ¡Pasaremos todo el verano juntas! ¡Que bien lo pasaremos! ¿No dices nada?

-Es que no me dejas- dije con una media sonrisa, pero sin estar muy animada. No era mi momento aquel, y ella tarde o temprano lo iba a notar, ya que normalmente no tenía nada que ver con la persona que era en esos instantes.

-¡Di que lo pasaremos bien!- me dijo medio riéndose y medio gratando por la euforia.

-Lo pasaremos bien- eso había sonado demasiado seco.

-Bri cariño, ¿te pasa algo?- había algo que no le cuadraba, y yo, la entendía.

-Si…- dije no muy convencida.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó empezándose a preocupar.

-En serio, en estos momentos lo que menos me apetece es hablar de ese tema. Mañana te cuento todo. A demás, tengo un sueño que no puedo conmigo y seguro que por la mañana estaré como nueva. ¡Habrá que hacer las maletas!

-¿Es algo grave?

-No te preocupes, de verdad, es todo una tontería. Mañana hablamos. ¡Besos a ti y a tu padre por dejarte venir!

-Adiós pequeña.

Entonces colgué aquel ardiente teléfono, que parecía cansado de tantas llamadas en una noche. Decidí bajar a despedirme de mis padres, que no sabían que me iba a dormir. Me despedí de ellos con un gran abrazo y avisándoles de que Lily podría venir con nosotros a la casa de campo.

Subí a mi habitación y fue ahí cuando dudé si debía ir a la habitación de mi hermano a despedirme. Aun así, antes de que diera tiempo a decidirme, Remus salió al pasillo. Parecía preocupado.

-Contigo quería yo hablar- me dijo seriamente-. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido antes? ¿Qué te dijo James?

-Nada… simplemente fue un arrebato- dije disculpándome. Había estado seis años ocultando lo que había ocurrido con Potter no lo iba a estropear todo ahora.

-Pues vaya arrebato…- me miró suspicaz.

-Lo siento por lo que te dije, tu no tenías la culpa de nada. No debes preocuparte por eso. Tu ya sabes como soy yo.

-Por eso mismo me preocupo, porque se como eres, y para que te pongas así… tuvo que ocurrir…

-Nada- no le dejé terminar-. Solo son malos rollos del pasado, nada en especial o particular- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por fin se había rendido, como me hiciese muchas más preguntas al final se lo terminaría contando. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches enana- se despidió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Buenas noches chaponcete- le respondí devolviéndole aquella sonrisita.

Entonces me metí en mi cuarto dispuesta a pasar una buena noche. Decidí no pensar más en esas chorradas y comederas de cabeza que me hacían la vida más difícil de lo que en realidad lo era. Me metí en mi cama y apagué la luz, poniendo una suave musiquilla de fondo. Entonces me dormí.


End file.
